The light in the darkness
by sste-fan
Summary: Elena gets everything she wants... literally. But when Bonnie her shadow gets the one thing she wants (damon) she is soon left wanting revenge, however when Elena meets Stefan her world changes drastically that is until she realises stefan isn't the only girl he loves. Bamon, stelena, befan (bonnie and stefan) and defan(sibling love). Ratd M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So i have been reading the vampire diaries books and i ship bamon so hard i decided to write a fic **

**Elena's POV**

'Elena I am so excited for this party, this is the first time we are going to college party'

Elena rolled her eyes, why did Bonnie have to make a big deal out of everything? Okay she is my best friend but still.

'Look Bonnie it's no big deal'

'Yes but Damon Salvatore is going to be there'

Elena stopped applying her mascara and smiled. She was right Damon Salvatore was going to be there the dark, handsome brooding Damon Salvatore and Elena was going to have him... she wanted him and she was going to have him after all Elena did get everything she wanted.

'Elena! Bonnie! Time to go'

They both ran down the stairs to find Meredith standing looking pretty as usual she didn't need to wear makeup with her olive skin and her dark eyelashes. Meredith raised her eyebrows as she saw what Elena was wearing but Elena dismissed the look, Bonnie was dressed in her casual clothes just a plain skirt and a top and Meredith smiled as she liked Bonnie's natural look.

'Ready?'

They all sat in the car with Meredith driving them she was the sensible and was least likely to get drunk, after a 20 minute drive they finally arrived and the party looked full! There were people drinking outside, the music was loud and there were lights flashing out of the window. As they made their way through the party they saw Caroline the one who invited them to the party.

'Hey guys enjoying the party?'

'Yes we are'

'Good anyway must dash I need to find Tyler'

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Elena kept smoothing her hair where is he? She thought he must be here by now. Meredith and Bonnie were talking about how Bonnie thought she was psychic as if! She's just going mad.

'Guys can we go?'

'But Elena we just got here'

'But...'

But before Elena could say anything there was a sudden gasp and a crowd muttering, they all wanted to see what was going on but they couldn't so Elena asked somebody.

'Hey, erm what's going on?'

'Oh Damon Salvatore is here! He parked right across Jenkins's lawn there not good friends so he's pissed'

Finally he's here. Crowds started to disperse and the party carried on like normal except Damon Salvatore walked in. Wow he is beautiful, Elena bit her lip and made her way towards Damon but she was interrupted by Kristin an annoying popular girl who got what she wanted. He kissed her on the cheek and had her leaning against the wall his hand over her head they were having a cosy conversation but Damon seemed to look towards her direction Elena smiled but he didn't do anything. He kept looking in her direction but not towards her, oh my god what is he doing? Look I'm here she was no frantically waving at him shit did I just do that? She finally caught his attention but he just gave her a weird look and then he winked in her direction again and this time she looked behind her to see he wasn't winking at her but winking at... Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the followes and favs guys i didn't know I would get that many! But people keep saying about spag mistakes okay i didn't check it for mistakes but I have done for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

Bonnie's POV

Oh my god he just winked at me, and Elena does not look happy at all. At first I thought he was looking at Elena but those piercing blue eyes were aimed directly at me. Oh my I can't do this.  
>'Meredith, I feel really ill I'm gonna go home'<br>'Do you want a lift back?'  
>'No its fine honestly i can walk'<br>'Bonnie…?'  
>Meredith looked at me like she always did when she knew something was wrong. She tried to read my facial expressions to see what was really wrong with me but i just looked away I didn't want her to know.<br>'Meredith please?'  
>'Fine but call me if you ever change your mind'<br>'Okay thank you'  
>I ran past Elena until I was finally out of the house ahh fresh air just what I needed. It was a nice warm summer's night and Bonnie was more than happy to walk home on her own. It was so fresh and beautiful; i should take walks more often she thought. The birds were tweeting and she missed the fact that she never had any time to herself to do things like this, the thought upset her immediately. Being Elena's shadow was tough nobody noticed her just Elena as she would swing her blonde hair from side to side, as every guy acknowledged her but not Bonnie.<br>Bonnie sighed, too lost in her thoughts that were until she heard a motorbike coming behind, oh please don't let it be Tyler and his crew. Bonnie started to walk a little faster that was until the motorbike abruptly stopped right in front of her and to her surprise it was in fact Damon Salvatore. He gave her that 500 kilowatt smile that made every girl's heart melt and it didn't just make Bonnie's heart melt, she was nervous her palms were sweating and she tried to brush her curls from her face.  
>'Hi, would you like a lift home?'<br>'I'm not supposed to accept lifts off strangers'  
>Shit! Did I just say that I am such a loser oh my god where are Elena and Meredith when you need them, but he just smiled.<br>'Well I am hardly a stranger, and I wanted to talk to you at the party but you left so I… um'  
>Bonnie was bewildered because Damon Salvatore was stuttering? He was nervous? He was the most popular confident guy in the school and he didn't know what to say. Bonnie felt she had the upper hand so she crossed her arms.  
>'So you did what?'<br>He put his arm over his shoulder and chuckled slightly.  
>'I followed you'<br>Bonnie was now curious so many emotions running through her head why would this beautiful man want to follow a loser like me?  
>'I was thinking if you weren't too busy you would want to grab a milkshake?'<br>Bonnie smiled and bit her lip.  
>'Don't do that'<br>'what?'  
>'Bite your lip'<br>'Oh sorry well um I would um like to go for a milkshake'  
>'Great!'<br>They finally arrived at the milkshake bar and Damon ordered two chocolate shakes not even asking Bonnie what she wanted. They sat opposite each other on the booths and they gazed at each other for a minute bonnie was too lost in his eyes to concentrate until he finally broke contact and started the conversation.  
>'So did you enjoy the party?'<br>'No really parties aren't my thing'  
>Great! She doesn't even like parties way to go damon<br>Bonnie looked up at Damon shocked that she could hear his thoughts. He looked back just as shocked and very confused by her look. There was now an awkward silence this isn't going to well until Bonnie blurted out the one thing she desperately wanted to know.  
>'Damon… can I ask why did you pick me of all people to come on a date with you when you could have so many girls who are so much more prettier than me and more confident than me?'<br>Damon was horrified, he scoffed and looked out of the window, Bonnie felt embarrassed and wanted to take back what she had said until he said the one thing no guy had ever said to her.  
>'How could you say that? You're the most beautiful girl I've met... you're the first girl to make me nervous. Nervous Bonnie! I have never felt nervous until I met you I would do drugs, have sex do whatever the hell I want but when I saw you... you just changed me. It was weird<br>Bonnie was now freaking out first he wanted to have a milkshake with her and now he is saying all these sweet things why? He only just met her.  
>'But Damon, you only just met me'<br>He was silent looking out of the window as if he didn't want to answer.  
>'Damon?'<br>'I've been following you a while and I used Kristin to get you to come to the party and other…gatherings'  
>Bonnie thought back to all the gatherings Kristen had invited her too and they were all because of… damon but he wasn't even there in any of the gatherings.<br>'How do I not remember you being there?'  
>'That story is for another time'<br>Bonnie drank the rest of her milkshake and looked anywhere but at damon she wanted this to last longer so she thought of questions to come up with until she came up with the one that nagged her the most.  
>'So what were you doing with Kristen at the party?'<br>'That my red bird is none of your business'  
>'Red bird?'<br>'Yes, do you have a problem with that name?'  
>'No I like it'<br>'Good! We should go it's getting late'  
>'Okay'<br>flashback to party*****  
>'Damon! You came?'<br>'Hey Kristin'  
>Damon kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.<br>'So is bonnie here?'  
>'Yes, she's standing over there'<br>She pointed towards her and got a nice look of her she was… breath taking so hot and nat…  
>'But Damon what do you want with her she's a geek when you can have me?'<br>Damon looked at her in the eyes and compelled her.  
>'You will stop being an annoying twit and will wait here while I try to catch Bonnie's attention and you try to make her jealous you understand?'<br>'Yes Damon'  
>Damon looked at bonnie and she was looking back he smiled at her but she turned away damn it! He looked again to see a girl frantically waving what is she doing? He caught Bonnie's eye again and winked at her and went away to get her a drink, but when he came back she was gone... oh no you don't.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I just want you guys to know that this fiction is based on the vampire diaries books and not TV shows so I am sorry about that, I may also have some of the descriptions of the characters wrong as Damon in the books has black eyes and not blue. I do not own the vampire diaries, characters or the books. I have read all the reviews and I would like to thank you guys so much but especially vie because you gave me a good idea about Elena's character and this has helped me with my next couple of chapters so thank you it's a shame you're on a guest account because I wanted to send you a long message thanking you but I will just say it on here but anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Remember more reviews the fast I update the chapter, because that way I know people read it.**

Damon dragged Bonnie out of the bar and to the place where his motorbike was parked it was deserted and cold. Bonnie started to shiver and Damon placed his jacket over her shoulders she gave him a small smile and he just looked at her and held out his hand.

'What?'

'Don't you want help getting on my bike?'

'Oh yes'

She gave her hand and felt a little small shock and moved her hand away. Damon looked at her the way he did when she read his thoughts in the bar and bonnie was frightened the way he looked at her it was as if he was trying to read her to see what was happening bonnie herself was unsure what was happening.

'Bonnie?'

'You know what I will just walk home by myself'

'No you are coming with me whatever you felt just ignore it.

She looked away and hopped on the bike herself. Damon put his leg over the bike and bonnie couldn't help but look at those long legs he started to drive and Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's back she didn't want to fall off. But before the ride even started she found herself already outside Elena's house, Damon offered his hand again and she took it but this time she felt…nothing. As she was about to leave the house he grabbed her arm and said

'When can i see you again?'

'I think it would be best if i didn't see you come'

'Oh come on red bird don't be like that'

Bonnie stood there with her arms crossed she didn't know what to say even though she had feelings for Damon she got really odd vibes from him too as if he was keeping a… secret.

'Damon…'

'I will see you tomorrow'

She sighed, but she couldn't help but have the upper hand she never had the upper hand but she liked it.

'Okay i will see you tomorrow'

'Good, until tomorrow little red bird.'

He kissed her on the cheek and her heart stopped for a second, she thought she was going to faint but she composed herself. She smiled at him and bit her lip but he got his thumb and released her lip from her teeth. He gave her his famous 500 kilowatt smile and drove off.

Bonnie ran into across the lawn and into Elena's house and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her house both Elena and Meredith were stopped there.

Elena looked pissed and spoke first.

'Have a nice time with Damon?'

I gulped, i didn't know what say.

'Bonnie, where did you go we were worried something happened?'

'I went out with Damon and he brought me back here just now'

'Damon?'

'Yes, Damon'

'What were you doing with him?

'We went to a milkshake bar and that's it i don't want to talk about it'

'A milkshake bar? Seriously urgh bonnie just get out?'

'Elena what are you doing?

'No Meredith i want her to get out, I can't even look at her right now she isn't the friend i thought she was.'

'But Elena…'

'Honestly Meredith it's fine if she wants me to go i will go'

'But that's the thing where will you go? Your grams is on holiday you will be by yourself it's not safe after what you told me'

Bonnie told Meredith about her being a witch and she took it in and understood just like Meredith always did. She showed her how she could light a candle from a far, she even showed her how she put protection spells around the house but because Bonnie was weak at this stage from what her grams told her they weren't as strong.

'I know, I can stay by myself, honestly Meredith it's fine'

'Okay but call me if something is wrong'

Bonnie walked out of the house tears in her eyes; Elena had just kicked her out like that. She was her friend and she was mad at her because Damon spoke to me? Bonnie kept her head down as the tears fill down her eyes, not looking where she was going she absent mindely tripped and fell into somebody's arms. She looked into those emerald eyes and half smiled he was beautiful he smiled too and put her down.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, i am fine thank you'

'But your upset'

'Oh it's nothing'

'Really? I do have time'

Bonnie smiled she liked him he didn't give off odd vibes in fact his aura was clear so Bonnie told him everything what happened with Damon and how Elena kicked her out and how she doesn't have anywhere to go. She started to cry again but he hugged her and smoothed her curls up and down it was relaxing, but then bonnie realised he was just a stranger she didn't know him she pulled away.

'I must go'

'Wait, but i don't know your name?'

'Oh it's Bonnie what's yours?'

'I'm Stefan'

'Well it was really nice meeting you Stefan'

'Likewise until we meet again'

Btw bonnie doesn't tell stefan the names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I finally changed the category to books so it's all good this chapter is mostly bamon but I have a lot for the next chapter because I know where to go with this fic now also I don't really like Elena so I'm not going to give her a happy ending of any sort. I want to mainly thank Sara (xX princessofdarkness xXx) because she always gives me ideas for chapters so thank you my friend. Remember the more reviews, the quicker I upload.**

Damon's POV  
>Damon finally arrived home and the only thing that was on his mind was bonnie and blood of course. Damon took three blood bags and downed them within five minutes he sure needed it that conversation with bonnie didn't just make bonnie nervous it made him nervous too. In that moment in time Stefan walked in with a smile on his face? What got him in such a good mood?<br>'Hello little brother a reason why your smiling so much? Has mystic falls cure you out of your misery already?'  
>Stefan had only just come back to mystic falls so that meant he had to start school…with bonnie.<br>'Oh i just met a girl'  
>'A girl? Wow Stefan I never thought you were keen on girls, I thought Katherine was your only one true love'<br>'Oh shut up damon she was a mistake okay?'  
>Damon smirked. He remembered Katherine but he really wasn't interested in her. He was more interested in women that didn't have his brother involved.<br>'Anyway she's a beautiful girl with red curls and she's small I…'  
>Damon froze. He knew he was talking about bonnie, Damon grabbed him by his collar and had him up against a wall.<br>'You dare go anywhere near her i will kill you Stefan'  
>'what? Why?'<br>Damon was silent for a moment and looked away he didn't want Stefan to know but knowing him, he probably already sussed it out.  
>'You like her don't you? Well I'm not going to let you mess her around so too bad but I'm having her'<br>'Stefan do you even know what you're saying?'  
>'Yes I do, do you?'<br>Damon let go of Stefan and stroked his hair back with his hand and licked his lips oh bonnie.  
>'Just admit it damon and I will let her go'<br>'Fine I like her okay and I haven't felt like this for anybody ever and she just… ah I just want her, okay Stefan? But when she finds out I'm a vampire she isn't exactly going to be jumping for joy'

Stefan observed damon, he never saw him like this so angry and mad about a girl normally it was the girls getting mad and angry over damon. This surprised Stefan that Damon actually felt something yes he was a great brother when Stefan needed him but when it came to girls he treated them like filth but it was as he feeling something… a soft spot for Bonnie. He sure didn't blame him she was beautiful in every way.  
>'Okay Damon you can have her, but if you treat her like all the other girls you normally go out with your gonna regret it.'<br>Damon got up and smiled thank god he thought. He took his jacket and wondered out of the door.  
>'Wait, where are you going?'<br>'Somewhere where you aren't concerned'

Damon got out the door and decided to run instead of riding his bike it was time consuming. As Damon finally arrived at Bonnie's house he leaned against a tree and could hear her doing protection spells around the house. Great. This was going to be difficult for Damon as he so desperately wanted to talk to Bonnie again but she was doing spells which meant her house would be filled with witchy voodoo and she had to invite him. Damon decided to climb the tree and sat there listening to bonnie as she spilt all her thoughts out; she normally spoke to herself when she was by herself to calm her nerves. Her voice soothed damon and he could feel himself going to sleep that was until he heard a scream from Bonnie's house his gut instinct was to break into the window but he had to be invited in so as stupid as the idea was he knocked on the door. He impatiently waited for her to open the door and when she did her hand was filled with blood but because Damon had already just fed the cravings weren't as strong so he didn't feel much hunger.  
>'Damon? What are you doing here?'<br>'I was going to the grill when I heard you scream are you okay?'  
>'No I was doing something but then I tripped and landed on my mirror and this happened'<br>'would you like any help?'  
>'Um yes please come in'<br>Well that was easier than I anticipated.  
>'Where is your kitchen?'<br>'Through there'  
>Damon went to her kitchen and went to search for a flannel and some bandages<p>

He found them easily with his skills. He wet the flannel and dabbed it onto Bonnie's arm.  
>'Ho…how did you know where they were?'<br>'Please sit down'  
>She sat down and looked at him still looking for an answer.<br>'Oh I put my things in those draws and I thought why not try and see if it is the same here'  
>'Oh…'<br>Bonnie looked ever so confused but damon cleaned up her wound with the flannel and cut a strip of the bandage off he wrapped it round her arm and clipped it in place, once it was done bonnie smiled.  
>'Thank you I don't know what I would have done without you'<br>'it's my pleasure red bird, now I must leave'  
>'Oh yes see you tomorrow?'<br>'Of course'  
>Damon smirked and went out the door he walked on the road and stopped and turned back he leaned back on the tree he was before and watched the house for three hours that was until all the lights were out and he knew she was asleep.<br>He steadily climbed up the window, silly red bird leaving the window up but he wasn't complaining. He finally entered her room and saw her face in the moonlight it took his breath away he couldn't believe it he really was falling for her and he never fell for anybody…  
>He walked closer until he was standing on the edge of the bed and smoothed her curls out of the way and stroked her cheeks.<br>'Sleep tight little red bird' he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter is more befan (bonnie and stefan) i don't know there shipping name and lexi and damon. Remember the more reviews the fast I update the next chapter even though i didn't get many reviews I had a lot of feels and updated it fast. My next chapter has a lot of bamon in though ;).**

Stefan's POV

Today is my first day of school, well techincally it's my 127th time and counting. I don't know why I am starting again maybe because i need to after travelling and looking for Katherine, going a bit awol by overdosing on blood i think the best thing to do is start again. Back home. Home. Mystic falls didnt feel like a home but now that he was back with his brother he felt normal. Stefan was bored at home and thought starting school again was the best thing to do. Stefan was ready and went downstairs to see damon lounging around drinking blood.

'Is this all your going to do all day?'

'Well no i need to get as much blood as i need for the day and i can do that unlike you… ripper'

Stefan was stunned how did he know that?

'You didn't know I kept tabs on you? Where did you think i was before i came here'

It made sense stefan could never find damon when he needed him but in a sense he was always there.

'So why didn't you help me when i needed you, you left me right after i lost the plot.

'Oh I asked Lexi'

'Lexi?! How do you know her?'

Damon just gave a mischievous smile and stefan got it.

'You didn't!'

'I did, but it took me a lot of persuading'

flashback to 1954********

Damon walked into the bar, he knew stefan needed help and fast he didn't know how to help him this was something damon couldn't handle but he knew somebody who did. He scanned the bar and spotted who he was looking for at the booth, he slided across the table.

'Well hello lexi'

She gave him a dirty look, got up and tried to leave but damon stopped her.

'Look i know what i did was wrong but i really need your help'

'Urgh no thank you'

He grabbed her arm and looked at her deep into her eyes.

'Please lexi this isn't for me'

She relaxed after he said me because that way she knew it didn't have him involved so she sat down in the booth with her arms crossed and looked at him.

'It's my brother'

'What? Is he like you too?'

'No stefan is different he is the complete opposite of me and i need your help because he is in danger'

Lexi frowned worried about this stefan she did not know.

'Whenever he drinks blood he can't stop and he switches his humanity off and he kills everyone human he sees he's like a…'

'Ripper?'

'Yes.. and i need you to help him because you are good at things like this'

Lexi looked at damon and she knew for once he was being genuine.

'Fine i will help him but i have to ask why can't you do it yourself?'

'He's out of control lexi i can't get through to him, i can't torture him he's my brother! It's best if i don't go near him'

Lexi was shocked damon salvatore did have a heart after all and it was kind of…cute that he cared for his brother in such a way. She envied that, the fact that he never cared for her the way he did for his brother. She looked a damon and saw the sadness in his eyes oh those puppy dog eyes that made her weak in the knees.

'Fine i will help him only because you seem sincere and yes i am good at these things'

'Thank you lexi i am forever indebted to you'

'The hell you are'

She winked at him and went off the find stefan.

'Anyway enough story telling don't want you to be late for your first day'

Stefan composed himself still trying to get over the fact that lexi knew damon first. It was 8am and stefan ran to school he was already late and it was his first day, stefan registered at the office it was a simple process compel the woman and leave he looked around the school wow it sure has changed since i was last here. Stefan felt uncomfortable all of a sudden he could smell something familar... human blood? suddenly he looked down at his top and realised it was damon's and it had…blood on it. Shit damon you idiot the blood made stefan feel faint he so badly wanted to lick it but instead he zipped up his jacket and made his way to the men's room that was until he bumped into bonnie.

'Bonnie?'

'S-stefan what are you doing here?'

'Oh i just started today... by the way isn't this the men's room?'

'Yes it is um i was just um… it's a long story'

Stefan nodded and moved to the side to let her through and she moved the same side, but then he moved to the other side to let her through and she did the same thing.

'How about I go this way and you go that way'

'Good idea!'

Stefan went to the left and let bonnie past he turned around to observe that beautiful body of his and went inside, not knowing that elena was watching him the whole time.

Bonnie POV

That was… wow I have no words for my encounter with stefan. He's starting school now with me, bonnie gave a half smile and looked at her bandage and gave a full cheeky grin when she remembered damon wrapping the bandage round her hand. His muscular hands…

'Bonnie'

She turned around to see elena smiling.

'Hi elena'

'Look bonnie i'm sorry about kicking you out of the house you know. It was just i was mad about damon but you can have him, but who is the new guy.'

Oblivious to elena's real motives bonnie responded with not a hint of doubt.

'Oh he's called stefan'

'How do you know that?'

'I met him the other day he's really nice'

'Can you introduce us to one another?'

'Yes of course Elena'

They both walked into history together but as they were late they had to hurry to their seats.

Elena's POV

urgh why is history dragging so much? I just want to know stefan i can't let bonnie have him. Elena looked at stefan and gazed at him his hair and his back looked so sexy she licked her lips but then she saw him looking at bonnie's direction? What? Bonnie looked back and blushed, but he kept staring at Bonnie as if she was beautiful princess surrounded by her slaves Elena scoffed, annoyed at bonnie. Oh no you don't bonnie McCullough.


End file.
